


The Worst of Two Fates

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Teen Wolf Dark Slave AU Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Nudity, Scat, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where slavery is normal, Scott finds himself force by the government to be the sex slave of Jackson Whitmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst of Two Fates

**Author's Note:**

> This story switches back and forth between past and present. The story begins in present, but when ever you see the dotted lines you know your switching from present to past or past to present. Really its not as complicate as I probably just made it sound.

Today was the anniversary. One year. One full year of slavery for Scott, and an unknown number to go. Slavery only ended with his death.

It'd been tough at first, being a slave to a previous classmate. There had been so many days in which he believed he'd never make it. Still here he was, one year older, one year out of his life as Jackson's slave. One year which felt more like a century.

\------------------

It was after Scott's fifteenth birthday, halfway through the first semester of his Sophomore year, that he, along with the rest of his fellow classmates, learned of what the rest of his life was to entail. There were basically only two choices and they weren't his to make. Truth was growing up he'd always sort of suspected he might be assigned the least desirable of the two fates, but he'd prayed (even though he wasn't sure he believed in God) and he hoped, just as many his age did, that he would be declared a Master and not a Slave. But of course, hope and prayers did nothing in the real world and he ended up with the dreaded fate of Slave. It wasn't fair, but then what in this world was.

The news of his fate had come during the special school assembly/ceremony in which each student was taken aside and presented their future. The tests they all had endured during their freshman year were to determine their new official . The problem with these tests, at least in Scott's mind, was that there were no right or wrong answers, so there was no way of knowing if you had passed as a Master or flunked as a Slave.

There were five lines in which the students were placed in after the opening speech from the principle and the Regional Chief of SLAVED (Slavery Love And Vengeance Enforcement Department) Harold Reeves. Scott waited in his line for fifteen minutes before it was his turn to enter and have a one-on-one with Mrs. Florentein from SLAVED. The cubical in which they sat, set up specifically for today in the gymnasium, was small and cramped, giving off the feeling of entrapment which Scott thought was probably deliberate. He braced himself for the official verdict, this was far worse than the few times Scott and Stiles had found themselves sitting in the principle's office. He was still floored though by the news. No mater how prepared he was to hear just those words from Mrs. Florentein, it still came as a heavy blow to the system.

Scott knew it wouldn't be too terrible if he were assigned to the right person. He would be overly thrilled if they assigned him to his girlfriend Alison, but then he knew that could never happen, it was against the law, only males can own males, and females own males (though there were quite a few loopholes). Still, Alison plan for this situation could still work. Her father, having the powerful Argent family name, could pull some strings and get ownership of Scott. That wouldn't be so bad, Mr. Argent was a nice guy if you got past the rough exterior, and then Scott would be able to stay with Alison. He might be a slave, but he'd be with Alison. Even if he didn't land up with the Argent's, Stiles could become his Master. Stiles wouldn't be bad at all, they were closer than brothers, no way would Stiles treat Scott like trash just because the government said he was now living property. Truthfully, he could think of a lot of people who wouldn't be too bad.

After babbling on about Scott's very few rights now as a human property, Mrs. Florentein finally revealed the Master he'd been paired too-a Mister Jackson Whitmore. Scott couldn't help but break into tears, anyone, anyone but Jackson.

\--------------

Scott looked up from his scratchy, worn doggy-bed up to his masters bed. To actually get to sleep on a doggy-bed (such as Master Jackson called it) was a great privileged, and by now Scott knew this to be true. It wasn't literally a dogie-bed, although it was made by SH Industries (and went by the name of 'My Slavie's First Beddie'). It was a large blue replica of a regular dogs bed, its just it was large enough to fit healthy, growing human slave.

Scott saw that Master was still sound asleep in his bed, and Scott released a sort of whimper. He had to piss, not too badly yet, but still he had to go, and he knew it would be hard to go back to sleep with a bladder this full. He was forbidden to leave the bed he was curled up in, no leaving it without permission from Master. So he laid his head back down on his hands, curled up tighter so that he was a human ball, and closed his eyes hoping that his bladder might let him fall back asleep. He hoped that Jackson would wake up soon, Scott could still smell the urine stain in the indigo fabric from the last time Jackson overslept and Scott lost control over his bladder. It had been humiliating, as most things in his life now were.

\-------------------

After learning of his fate to be Jackson's slave Scott was escorted out so that the next teen could enter and learn of their fate. The black man who escorted him out took him over to another desk which sent Scott to the nurses office which for the day had been transformed into the Collaring Center. Scott got in line behind Cindy, and waited for it to be his turn. All he wanted to do was turn and run, run away to someplace where Slave and Masters didn't exists, some place like China or Canada, but he wasn't smart enough to find a way to do so. Even if he tried to run, he would be shot with a trank dart and lose his chance to see his mother at least one more time.

Nearing the front of the line, Scott glanced to his left and saw Stiles exiting, wearing the special collar just like Scott was about to received. This was the biggest shock of the day so far, he thought more than anything Stiles would be declared a Master, and so had Stiles, and so had Mr. Stilinski who had promised to give Stiles the household slave-Derek as a present for being declared a Master.

Having the collar placed around his neck only took the man seconds and then Scott was being reigned to the next stop. The collar felt strange around his neck. It was special, made of steel, locked so that only S.L.A.V.E.D. could ever remove it. It was special too, it was electronic, and pinched his skin as it probed into the back of his neck and attached itself to his nerve endings. Science wasn't Scott's strong suit, but he knew somehow it would rewire his brain over the next year so that it would be next to impossible to disobey his soon to be master.

At the final stop, Scott received a body guard named Steve before being sent home for the night. The guard was to stay with him at all times, to make sure Scott didn't try to run. Even if Scott did, the collar had a tracking device in it so what would be the use.

\--------

Scott's bladder was just about to burst when Master Jackson awoke and sat up in his bed. Jackson knew immediately what the problem was from the look on Scott's face and gave Scott the okay to go empty his bladder in the toilet. Scott was so relieved and ran for the toilet. He released his bladder and let the yellowish stream flow into the toilet bowl. Some days, most days really, Jackson could be the meanest, foulest, jerk, and then other times he wasn't so bad. Scott had a feeling though that he was only be decent at the moment because something big was coming up today. Jackson had told him the night prior that today was to be his uncollaring day. The year was up, the stupid metal collar which he loathed so much was finally going to be removed. Scott knew however its effects on him were permanent, it will always be next to impossible to disobey a master no matter how much he desired so.

\---------------

Scott's last night of freedom was one filled with many tears. His mother made him his favorite dinner and she comforted him in every way she knew how. He tried his hardest to stay strong, but failed miserably and cried in front of his mom for the first time since he was five going on six.

Scott went to bed, but he barely slept, he was filled with to much anxiety for what was to come the next morning. That next morning he had his final breakfast with his mother, knowing it was a very real possibility that he may never see his mother again in his lifetime. Finally, at 10:30 Steve the body guard transported Scott to his new home, his first master, or more accurately owner. Jackson was waiting eagerly.

\------------------

Scott returned to his bed and awaited orders. After showering and getting dressed, Jackson went downstairs for breakfast and returned with two strips of bacon for Scott to have. This was a welcomed surprise, he hadn't had bacon for a year now.

As Scott ate his little breakfast, Jackson shifted through the drawer where he kept the clothes he'd bought for Scott. He kept rummaging until he came across what he was looking for, lace panties, colored pink with white pokadots (resembling the pattern you found on Minnie Mouse's bow). Jackson threw the panties to Scott, and Scott pulled them on. Technically they were a size to small, they were a really tight fit, past speedo tight, showing off Scott's bulge which contained a tiny bit smaller than average penis and balls much larger than average. Scott looked up at his master, expecting him to throw the bra to him which went with it, but Master closed the drawer.

Jackson grabbed the chain leash off his dresser and attached it to Scott's collar and they headed out. Jackson allowed Scott to walk on his two feet behind him instead of crawling around on his hands and knees like a dog which Jackson was quite fond to have him do. It was jarring how different the morning was going, Jackson hadn't even shoved a but plug up his ass before they left as he usually did.

\----------------

The minute Scott was presented custody to Jackson, Scott was commanded to strip, and strip he did with fear, he knew with the collar on he didn't have a choice. His first day of slavery had begun.

There weren't many laws when it came to what one could and could not do when it came to slavery. Some states had more than others, but they were in California, and the only law here was that Jackson couldn't kill him on purpose. That was it, well that and that Male Masters could only own Male slaves and Female Masters only could own Female Slaves, but again there was quite a few loopholes to that law as Stile's was finding out.

Scott had been expecting to be stripped right off the bat, it was a normal thing for slaves, it was a part of their Humiliation and a statement to their status in life. He however had no ideal what Jackson's plans for him were to be. Some Masters treated their slaves as pets, others as almost equal human beins, others as assistants, some as friends, and many were treated as sex toys. That's what Scott feared the most, that Jackson was going to make him into a sex toy slave. Sure he knew Jackson wasn't gay, he could be bi, but when it came to Masters it seemed that slaves were fair game. A Master sleeping with his slave was never considered gay at all, it was far from being frowned on, it was quite normal.

Jackson's parents were right behind him telling him how proud they were of him. You could tell they meant it too, Scott could see from the pride in their eyes, and see the love, and you would never know that he was adopted from the love that was in that room for their son. They gave off this vibe as if they were the perfect parents, but as Scott would discover they weren't. He would learn that they loved to make a show of how great they were as parents, when in actuality they were rarely there. They would demand the best from Jackson, and yet show him little support or encouragement. They were rich, and money made up for their lack of actual involvement and presence or so they believed. And Jackson hated them for their toughness, for the fact they were always away on business and he was left home alone, with only their slaves to keep him company, but now he had his own slave to keep him from loneliness. Scott learned though that deep down Jackson did really care for his some-what pretend parents. Scott wasn't sure if Jackson was aware of this himself, or if it was hidden from his conscious mind, but Jackson longed to please them. And this day, this moment would be one of those few, cherished memories in which he actually managed such a feat.

Scott stood there in the front hall motionless. He was naked, on full display in front of these three and anyone who happened to look in from the street since the front door was standing open. At first he went to cover up his privates, but all Jackson had to do was shake his head lightly no. The collar knew Jackson was to be the master, and he found his arms flung quickly to his side. He was going to have to get use to being naked in front of others.

Jackson's dad clapped him on the back like a proud father and then looked to Scott.

"Consider your self lucky, we offered Jackson here the money to send you to SST but Jackson turned us down. He's going to train you himself, the first sign of a true and strong Master."

Scott wasn't sure if he was happy not to be going to Slavery and Submission Training School or if that would have been better than this alternative.

Scott stayed quite and in place till finally the Whitmore's left Jackson to go back to work. Jackson took Scott to his bedroom. Once they were alone, Jackson flopped down on his mattress, pulled down the clothing around his waist and ordered Scott to perform his first task as a slave, suck Jackson's manhood off.

Scott immediately began to plead and beg, but that quickly stopped as the collar did its job and he found himself going down on Jackson's meat. He'd never sucked a cock before, nor had he ever desired to, but he was doing it anyway. It was uncomfortable, and weird, and could he have thrown up he would have.

It seemed like it took for ever for Jackson to climax, and when he did he made sure Scott swallowed it, making a comment that he was planting his seed in his property. During the whole duration of it he went on about how bad Scott was at sucking cock, how he used too much teeth and maybe they should be removed, but when it was over he just patted Scott on the head as if he was a little child or dog and told him not to worry, he'll get better, he's going to have plenty of practice.

\-----------------------------

The car ride to SLAVED was a long one. The center that removed the collar from Scott was two towns over, an hour an a half drive. Scott got to sit in the front seat, another privileged in a way. It use to be he had to stay in the back, but now he got to sit up front, but there was a reason for this kindness.

Halfway there Jackson got horny which came as no surprise to Scott; it seemed more rare for Jackson not to be horny. All Jackson had to do was give Scott the nod and he knew what he had to do. He reached down and pulled the shorts down off Jackson just enough to reveal the large boner waiting for him. And then Scott went down on it, working it like a pro, he'd surely had enough practice over the past year. Whether it was the collar's doing, or just his being conditioned to this new life, Scott had found in the last couple months that he actually enjoyed licking and sucking Jackson's pole, it even became something to sort of look forward to. He'd developed a liking for Jackson's seed, but only Jackson's. He was afraid he might be developing Stockholm Slave Syndrome.

Scott took it slow. He knew they would be in the car a while longer, and he knew to make it last as long as possible. It wasn't as much about getting Jackson off at the moment, more like just making him feel good and that's what Scott did. They were near ten minutes away when Jackson finally ejaculated down Scott's throat.

\-------------------------------------------

It was a good thing that Scott hadn't had any real plans for a career when he grew up. He would have been very disappointed if he had. Scott was immediately removed as a student from Beacon Hills High. The only way for a slave to continue his public schooling was for their master to pay for them, since obviously tax paying Master's didn't want their money going to better a slave's education. It was rare for a master to keep his slave enrolled in school, and while Jackson had to money to do it, he of course would never even consider it. It didn't really mater though, most slaves didn't get jobs, and if their master's decided they should, it was always in the hard labor field or disgusting fields like trash men, and all their earnings went to their masters.

While Scott wasn't still enrolled in school, he still found himself there regularly. It wasn't uncommon for a young Master to bring his slave with him/her to school. Scott would be kept on his leash, and pulled along where ever his Master went. During classes he was either seated beside Jackson's desk or chained to the wall in the back of the room where most slaves were placed. There usually wasn't nothing much to do since slaves were forbidden to talk to one another during class. Jackson was strangely kind enough to bring books for Scott to read during classes and Scott found that he actually enjoyed reading more than he ever had when he was forced to for school.

Most of the time Scott didn't go completely naked. Monday through Thursday Jackson would dress him in a pair of panties, or thong, and sometimes a matching bra. However Causal Fridays for slaves were Naked Fridays, so Scott always attended Fridays in the full nude.

After Scott's fifth week of slavery, Jackson bought him a black but plug which resembled a spade. On every school day Scott would receive an enema and in the morning and then the plug would be shoved up his ass where it would stay for the entire school day. The good thing about this was that he never had to go #2. However he would have to still piss, and since Slaves were weren't aloud in the school bathrooms, he had one of three choices, go in the pitt behind the football field where slaves were to go, hold it, or piss his panties. Of course Jackson forbid him from using the pit since Jackson would have to take him there himself, so Scott would always have to hold it, and many of times he'd end up pissing his panties. Not only was it humiliating, but it was disgusting too, for then he'd have to get down on the floor and lick up any spilled urine, and he'd have to remain in the soaked panties for the rest of the day. Luckily he learned to train his bladder not to have to go during School hours.

\--------------------------

Scott was over joyed to have the collar off. His neck was free, his skin could feel the breeze of fresh air. Jackson quickly informed him he was going to be getting another collar (it was rare for a master not to have his/her slave collared) quite soon. It was to be a fancy, black leather collar with gold lettering that spelled out "Property of Jackson Whitmore". It had to be special ordered though, so as soon has it arrived he was going right back in a collar. But still one day without anything around his neck was a godsend.

On the way back home Jackson informed Scott he had to take a piss. Scott knew what to do, it had been pounded into his subconscious what to do. As if on Autopilot he bent over and took all of Jackson's flaccid manhood in his mouth and waited for the stream of hot urine to come rushing out. He hated being used as a urinal, he hated the salty taste of urine, but he was use to it, and it was far better than what came out of Jackson's other end.

\----------------------------

One of Jackson's favorite past times was degrading Scott since that apparently was what Scott was there for. It didn't take Scott long to learn his place in this wonderful world of slavery. It started off with little things, like the blowjob, and escalated. Later that first night he would bottom for Jackson. It was painful, oh how painful, and Scott couldn't imagine how bad it would have been had Jackson not bothered to use lube (Jackson had threatened just that). Nor could Scott understand why some men actually liked being fucked up the ass, what was there to enjoy about such pain, such violation. It just felt wrong and nasty. But on his second ride of Jackson's cock the following afternoon, Jackson hit Scott's prostate a new and unique pleasure spread across his body. It didn't mater though, for he still hated being used as if he was a chick, and even if some amazing pleasure did come from it he promised himself he would never, ever enjoy such abuse. The promise was broken after a few months.

At first Jackson's favorite position was to just sit on the bed, or lay there, and have Scott impale himself, milk Jackson's cock with his ass as the slut he was becoming. After Jackson's seed was planted deep in Scott's cavern he would have Scott get off and lick his master's cock clean.This was even more unenjoyable for he was basically licking off the semen and waste which had been on his inner walls and transferred to this meat stick. If Jackson would just use a condom he wouldn't have to do this, but Jackson wouldn't use a rubber since there was no way to get a guy pregnant.

One week passed and Scott stupidly got up enough nerve and courage to override the collars control and stand up for himself and disobey Jackson's orders to ride his morning erection. Scott managed to tell him no, of course it was hard and he had to stutter, but he said it. Jackson didn't take to kindly to this and grabbed Scott by the wrist, but Scott quickly pushed him off and Jackson rolled onto the floor. Jackson began to cuss and Scott felt the serum that the collar had implanted in him coming back to life and the electrical pulses taking back control. He looked at the anger in Jackson's face and feared what his punishment was to be.

Scott was forced to stand in place and wait an hour for Jackson to return, bringing an large box back with him and placing it on the bed. Jackson had been expecting such a thing from Scott, all masters were taught to be prepared for such disobedience at least once from a slave. Jackson had been taking Mastering a Slave 101 in High School, it started immediately after the positions were assigned, and it was the one class Scott wasn't taken into.

Jackson pulled out the contents of the box and forced Scott into the leather outfit. It was all black and in pieces, and tougher than elastic. There were knee pad like sleeves which forced Scott onto his hands and knees like a dog. There was a mask that went with it, having holes for the nose, mouth and eyes, which of course made his face look like a dog, complete with floppy dog ears. Then came the leather gloves which his hands were locked into, they resembled doggy paws. Next came the tail, Scott's first butt plug, a black one which was shoved painfully up his ass and had a dog's tail attached to the end. Then came the plastic cock cage which serve two purposes, keeping Scott flaccid and make it so that he'd have to raise a leg to take a piss just like a dog. Then finally the gag was placed in Scott's mouth. It was a red rubber ball which forced his mouth open. It had a hole through the middle of it, which a funnel could be attached to and liquid poured into his mouth.

For the next week Scott was punished to be the house dog. He was forced to live in the backyard, crawl around like a dog, pee and shit like a dog. He never got any food, never got fed on purpose. He however was kept hydrated. Jackson would piss on him and made sure at least some of it made it through the hole in the gag. Oh how Scott hated the taste of urine that first time.

\----------------------------------------------

Before going home Jackson stopped at McDonnalds and got himself lunch and was kind enough to get Scott the Mighty Slave Meal. They were much like kids meals, not overly expensive, small proportions and came with a toy, except the toys were switches or other things for Masters to use on their slaves. The food wasn't terribly great either, since they put the things which had gone past the 'use by' date in the meals, but it was still a treat. Scott's toy was a new red and white but plug which had Ronald McDonnald (the Master Clown) on the back of it so the clown could smile out at the person looking at the plug.

After they finished lunch they returned to the house. Jackson's parents were gone, and would be the entire week, but Jackson told him they left one of the new slaves behind to keep them company. Scott knew in the last month the Whimore's had acquired two new slaves, but he was strangely kept from ever seeing them.

Jackson told Scott to wait for him in his room, so Scott went and got himself comfortable on his doggy bed and waited. He turned to look when the door creeped open. He was shocked to see what he saw, Jackson had the new male slave on a chain, and that male slave was Scott's own father.

\-----------------------------------

After a horrifying week of being a dog Scott was more than happy to return to the warmth of the house, even go back to the school. However the sexual humiliation just continued and managed to get worse. Scott was still bottoming for Jackson of course, but now he was also having to lick and suck on Jackson's asshole as if it were a pussy or something. Jackson joked that it was the closest Scott would ever come to eating out a pussy, and it was the sad truth.

Jackson continued to use Scott as a urinal, he said it was much more convenient than having to run to the little boy's room.

Danny began coming over and bring his Slave's, the twins-Ethan and whatever the other ones name was (Danny just refereed to them as Slave 1 and Slave 2), with him. Of course Jackson always made sure that Scott greeted their guest by letting Danny fuck him.

After a month Jackson decided to take things even farther. Why should he only piss in Scott when he could use him for the other end too. So Scott found himself with his mouth glued to Jackson's ass, taking each turd one at a time. Once it was in his mouth he was force to chew it so he could get a lasting, full taste and then swallow and do the same for the next turd.

\-----------------------------

Seeing his father, standing before him, naked and wearing a collar stunned Scott beyond belief. His dad wasn't a slave, never had been, so how did he end up here. His dad was a Master, an FBI agent who traveled the country, while Scott rarely saw him growing up, this still was his father, the man whose blood ran through Scott's veins, whose DNA made up half of him.

Jackson laughed his head off at the expression on his slave's face. "Daddy here went and got himself in a bit of trouble" Jackson explained. "Stole money from the Federal Government." Scott saw the anger in his fathers face, the struggle to deny what Jackson was saying, to defend himself, but the collar obviously was preventing such things.

Jackson didn't go on any farther, nor did he need to, Scott could guess the rest. His father was caught stealing, and to be in this predicament it must have been a huge sum. He was found guilty by the courts, and given his sentence. It was rare for a criminal to be convicted and sent to prison, that was a rarity since why pay for prison when its not needed, why not instead just force the criminal into a collar and enslave him for the rest of his days. There was no such thing as rehabilitation, just justice, or as the popular saying goes-"Justice is Punishment".

Still Scott was astounded, his father a Slave, just as himself, naked here in the room with him. This couldn't be a coincidence, the Jackson's had to have sought him out and bought him. Scott glanced over at his master and he knew something was going on, and it scared him gravely.

"How long has it been since you last saw your old man, must have been a while I'd imagine" Jackson began. "Obviously you never seen him like this before, or well I'd imagine." Jackson snickered some more. "Well Scott, I told you I had a treat for you when we got home, do you like it?"

"Yes" Scott lied.

"Good, for the best part is about to begin. Down on you knees Scott, and get to sucking your dad's cock."

Jackson watched as Scott found himself stepping forward and dropping to his knees before his dad. As much as he tried to fight the orders, oh how he tried to fight it, he found himself taking the uncut, flaccid cock of his father into his mouth, balls and all. He began sucking gently and the shaft began to grow. He let the balls drop out and began going back and forth along the thick shaft. His dad was fully hard now, and he let his eyes dart up to see his fathers face. It was clear Scott was giving him pleasure, but unwanted pleasure, sick, demented, unwanted pleasure.

Scott continued to suck and lick and worship that cock till Jackson finally told him that was enough. Scott thanked the God he didn't believe in, he never in a million years wanted to do that again. He was relieved to have been aloud to stop before ejaculation.

"Now Scott, on your hands and knees, and you Father McCall, fuck him hard and good."

Thing's took a turn for the worst. What could be worse than being plowed by you father. On his hands and knees Scott waited and was rewarded with the feeling of a cock head pressed against his rear's entrance. The cock plunged in, lubricated by Scott's own saliva, and began to thrust and pound. He felt his father over him, and turned his head enough to see his dad's arms holding him up, they were obviously doing it doggy style. This was just so sick and wrong.

The thrusts began to get faster and harder, and soon his dad was hitting that sweet spot. Pleasure began to fill Scott's bones, he didn't want this, he didn't want this to produce pleasure, pain would be preferable. But his cock was hardening with each hit of his prostate, and Scott couldn't help but want more, his groans were evidence enough. His body was betraying him and then another hit of the sweet spot, and without even touching himself his cock released its orgasm. This must have been a trigger for his father for then his father was shooting his seed deep within him, seed of which had used to make him in the first place.

Both father and son were exhausted, but Jackson didn't care. He made Scott's father lick up all his son's spilled cum off the floor and then made Scott eat his father's ass out. They spent the rest of the day and evening committing incestuous acts under their master's orders, for Scott's dad was Jackson's property also.

When it was bedtime, Jackson gave them a present, a new, larger doggy bed, where the naked father and son were to sleep together. Scott curled up in his fathers arms, and laid there in the dark. Long after Jackson was asleep and Scott was on the verge, he heard his father crying as softly as he could. Scott fell to sleep in his fathers loving embrace. It was strange, all his life growing up he'd wanted to be see his dad, spend more than just a few days with him, have him actually in his life, and now that he was a slave he had his fathers company.

The next morning Scott awoke to a wet bed. At first he thought he had been the one to piss their bed, than he realized his dad must have not been able to hold it. He was laying in his fathers urine. This day was to be no better than the last, a day of Jackson having them explore even further incestuous acts.

The End, at least of Scott's story, at least for now.


End file.
